When Home Wasn't Home
by Beth Smith
Summary: Bo, Luke, and Daisy come to live with Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha after losing their parents, only to find that they aren't the only ones. Oneshot based on the series.


**A/N: **In the DOH show, Jesse's wife was called Martha at some times, and Lavinia at others. I'm just gonna say Martha... Also, there's some confusion as to whether Bo or Daisy is older, so I'm going with Bo... Just because.

_When Home Wasn't Home_

Jesse Duke was sitting at the kitchen table in his house, his wife, Martha, at his side. He couldn't believe the news he'd just received. His brothers, David, John, and Caleb had all three been killed in a car accident, along with their wives, Mary, Anna, and Katie, each couple leaving a child behind. Of course, Jesse, being the oldest brother, had offered to take the children, 7-year-old Luke, 4-year-old Bo, and 2-year-old Daisy, into his home. The joint funeral was to be a little later on that day, after which, Jesse would bring the children home with him.

Martha looked up into Jesse's sad eyes and said, "Honey, it's going to be OK. The Lord ain't never let this family down before, and I don't expect him to do it now."

Jesse nodded. She was right. But he'd just lost half of his brothers and sisters-in-law in one quick stroke. "I just don't know, Martha. Them youngun's has been through too much, and now they got to go through losin' their homes, too."

Martha nodded. She was always a good listener, and Jesse thanked God for her every day for that very reason. She patted his arm gently and said, "Jesse, I know that they're losin' the home they've always known right now. But they'll come to love it here one day, I'm sure... They'll make this their home."

Jesse shrugged. "I hope you're right, darlin'."

-.-.-

Later that day, Jesse in his Sunday best and Martha in her nicest black dress, headed for the Hazzard Baptist Church to mourn the passing of so much of their family, and to collect their neice and nephews.

Jesse opened Martha's door on the passenger's side of his Ford truck, then walked around and climbed in on his side.

They rode in almost silence to the funeral, and went into the church quietly to gather with the rest of the family. Once inside, Jesse looked around, surprised to see that his brother, Matthew, had not arrived. Jesse had talked to him only the night before, and he'd said that he was coming in from the Army base in Arkansas where he and his family lived to attend the funeral. Jesse hoped nothing was wrong.

The family walked together to the front of the church, and Jesse felt almost sick when he saw the six coffins sitting at the front of the room. This made it all real. His family had really just lost this many people.

He felt Martha take his hand and turned to look at her. There were tears in the man's eyes as she squeezed his hand gently.

He made it through the funeral and walked over to where some family members were holding the hands of the children he was supposed to take with him. All except for Luke, the oldest, who had walked away from his maternal grandmother and was alone in a corner of the room, trying desperately not to cry.

Martha nodded at Jesse, knowing that her husband wanted to go talk to the oldest boy. She lifted little Daisy into her arms, and took Bo's hand. "Come on, kids. Let's go sit down and wait for Uncle Jesse."

Jesse in the meantime, had just reached Luke, and said, "Hey there, Luke."

A pair of dark blue eyes looked up at him, and the seven-year-old blinked, trying to keep them free of tears. "Hey, Uncle Jesse," he said, his voice weak.

Jesse crouched down to be at eye-level with the boy. "I know it ain't what your used to, livin' with me and Aunt Martha. But we love ya, Luke. And we aim to take care of ya."

The young face scrunched a little in deep thought. "Uncle Jesse... I know you'll take care of me and Bo and Daisy real good. I know you will... But I just wish that ya... I wish that my Mama and Daddy was still alive." He blinked again, though this time, it was in vain. The tears were falling. "Uncle Jesse, why did my Mama and Daddy have to die?"

Jesse shook his head. "I don't know, son. But I know that me and your Aunt Martha love ya. And we're gonna do the best we can."

Luke nodded, wrapping his arms around Uncle Jesse's neck.

The man stood, holding on to the boy, and started out to the truck. His friend, Luther Davenport, was going to follow behind with Daisy and Bo in his car, and between the two of them, they were going to try to get the kids' bags into the house.

They planned on going later to finish collecting the children's belongings.

When they reached their house, it was nearly 6 o' clock. Jesse was tired, and so was Martha. And the children were the most tired of all.

He parked the truck, and took Luke inside, followed by Martha, who'd taken Daisy from Luther, and Bo, who was with Luther. Jesse took the boys up the stairs to the room that they were going to share as Martha took Daisy to the bedroom she'd be in. Jesse had put two of his brother's old beds in the boys' room and one in Daisy's, and hoped that they would suit the children.

As he talked to Luther, Jesse wondered how much each child realized and understood about what had happened. He knew that Luke understood more than enough. Bo seemed to know that his family was gone, but he didn't seem to have a clear understanding of just how "gone" they were. And Daisy? Well, Daisy was only 2... Still very young, and she probably didn't know much more than the fact that something didn't feel right. Children were wise, that much Jesse knew. And they sensed things.

He stood outside at Luther's car when he heard the sound of another car pulling into the driveway. He looked up and waved, happy to see his friend, Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, pulling into the driveway, with... a small child in the passenger's seat? Jesse walked toward Rosco's car, and watched the Sheriff climb out. "Um... Jesse..." he said, quietly, taking off his hat. "I need to talk to ya."

Jesse nodded and followed the sheriff away from the car. "Um... Jesse..." the man said again, fumbling nervously with his hat. "I sure do hate to be the one to have to tell ya this, Jesse, but... Well... Matthew and Dorothy... They was in a bad bus accident on the way here... Their little one, Jeb... He survived. He's OK, but... Well, Jesse, he'll be needin' a place to stay, and I just knew you'd be willin' to take him."

Jesse shook his head. This could not be happening. Not all at once like this... "Well, Rosco," Jesse said sadly. "Bring him on into the house."

The sheriff went back to the car and got a bag and the little boy, who Jesse knew to be 3 years old. "I'm sorry, Jesse," Rosco said softly.

"I am, too," Jesse said, leading them into the house.

-.-.-

As Jesse gathered his new family around the table that night for supper, he prayed silently for each of them. These little kids had never done anything really wrong. They didn't deserve this. And Jesse was going to do his darndest to make sure that they were OK.

No one ate much at supper, not even Luther or Rosco, both of whom had been invited to supper without the option of saying no.

Luther and Rosco helped Jesse move another bed into another bedroom for Jeb before they left, but then they were gone, leaving Jesse and Martha to care for the little ones.

While Martha washed dishes, Jesse got the boys bathed and in their pajamas. Once Martha was done, she added Daisy to the clean, pajama clad crowd. The family gathered together in the livingroom where Jesse said his nighttime prayers for all of them before taking the children to bed.

First, he went into Daisy's room. Kissing the soft brown hair on the little girl's head, Jesse sighed. "'Night, Daisy," he said.

"Night-night, Unc' Jess'," she said, kissing his cheek Clutching a stuffed dog, Daisy closed her eyes.

Next was Jeb. The boy said goodnight, and little more, as he stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Finally came Bo and Luke. "Goodnight, boys," Jesse said, kissing each of them on the head.

"'Night, Uncle Jesse," they said, both closing their eyes. At Bo's side was a stuffed sea turtle he'd been given as a baby. Next to Luke was a stuffed goat.

Going toward his bedroom, Jesse was stopped by the sound of crying in Jeb's room. Before he could get to Jeb's room, however, Luke was out of his room, his goat in hand.

Jesse watched Luke go over to Jeb's bed. "What's wrong?" he asked, sleepiness taking over his ability to speak well.

"It's Hopper," Jeb said in tears. "My froggy. Daddy getted 'im for me. I lef' 'im at home."

Jesse saw Luke's blue eyes flicker to his goat, then back to Jeb. "Here ya go, Buddy," he said softly, holding the goat out to Jeb. "This is Billy. You can keep 'im till ya get Hopper back."

"Thanks, Lukey," Jeb said, hugging his cousin.

"Well, I'm goin' back to bed now," Luke said. "See ya in the mornin'."

Jesse watched the boy walk back to his room. He nearly cried.

-.-.-

Jesse went down to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk and a talk with Martha.

After an hour or so he went back upstairs to check on everyone one more time.

Both Daisy and Jeb were asleep and looked to be all right.

He peeked into Bo and Luke's room and sighed. Luke was in Bo's bed, arms protectively around his younger cousin. The younger boy had obviously been crying, but both were now asleep.

Jesse shook his head and went to bed. He lay there for a moment. Then he whispered a short prayer. "Lord, this is gonna be the hardest ordeal any of us has ever faced. Please help us make it through. Amen."

Closing his eyes, Jesse Duke fell asleep, all the while wondering just what the future would hold.


End file.
